Ten cuidado de con quién pactas TITULO PROVISONAL
by Lamark
Summary: ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy es el alumno favorito de Severus Snape? ¿Por ser de Slytheryn? ¿Por ser un sangre limpia? ¿Por ser rico? ¿Por ser asombrosamente atractivo y distinguido? Nada de eso...La razón de ello es mucho más... profunda... y oscura... SLASH!
1. Buscando al jodido follador

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro fic, un fic encargado por Nishi no hana y como regalo de cumpleños casi un mes después (cof, cof, cof…). Iré subiendo los capis poco a poco porque el fic aún no está acabado. En fin, espero que te guste^^.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Título provisional. Draco x Snape (los que adoréis a Snape, absteneros de leerlo…), luego slash, yaoi o como lo queráis llamar. Rating M por escenas sexuales o lemon o como se diga. Ehmm… ¿algo más? ¡Ah, sí! No me hago responsable de las risas, lloros, blasfemias, pánico, etc. que este fic pueda produciros por su carga porno-literaria xD.

Trama: ¿Nunca nadie se ha preguntado por qué Draco Malfoy es el alumno favorito de Severus Snape? ¿Por ser de Slytheryn? ¿Por ser un sangre limpia? ¿Por ser rico? ¿Por ser asombrosamente atractivo y distinguido? Nada de eso...

La razón de ello es mucho más... profunda... y oscura...

***

**Capítulo uno: Buscando al jodido follador**

Joder. ¡Joder, joder y joder!

Severus Snape salió como una exhalación del aula donde impartía su clase de Pociones. Severus Snape estaba hasta los mismísimos y ni siquiera dos horas restando sesenta puntos a veinte Gryffindors de primer curso le habían ayudado a disipar su mal humor... ni sus ansias por encontrar a cierta persona a solas de una maldita vez y tenerla toda y entera para sí y así…

_¡Joder! ¿Dónde demonios está?_

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierto muchacho que, recostado sensualmente en el alféizar de la ventana del fondo del pasillo, estaba entretenido firmando autógrafos a cinco hermosas damas que reían como unas bobaliconas entorno a él.

_Maldito bastardo..._

El muchacho de la ventana se percató de la presencia del profesor en ese momento y la sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo a una de sus admiradoras mientras estampaba su firma en el seno derecho de ésta se volvió tensa y culpable. Intentó desesperadamente deshacerse de su legión de _fans_ y depositó sendos besos en las mejillas de cada una de las muchachas como despedida. Pero eso sólo hizo que Severus Snape se molestase mucho más.

- ¡¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK!! – rugió el profesor avanzando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo mientras movía sus brazos enérgicamente.

Su túnica negra revoloteó tras él, dando la impresión de que por el pasillo se deslizaba un murciélago enorme, sucio y feísimo. Las pobres admiradoras corrieron despavoridas hacia las escaleras. Sus chillidos aún resonaban a lo lejos cuando Snape se situó a tres pulgadas de Malfoy e, irguiéndose ante él, le escupió estas cinco palabras sobre su cara de fingida inocencia:

- Tú. Yo. Despacho. Ahora. ¡YA!

El rubio se escurrió por la pared – intentando aparentar tranquilidad - hasta la puerta del despacho y la abrió delicadamente.

- Después de usted... _profesor_... – indicó con voz educada haciendo una especie de reverencia muy elaborada.

- ¡Entradeunamalitavez! – escupió Snape entre dientes.

Empujó con brusquedad a Draco y luego entró él. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y apuntó con su varita a ésta.

Mientras, Draco había caído al suelo por el fuerte empujón que había recibido de Severus y en ese momento se levantaba y quitaba el polvo que se había adosado a su capa.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado... – le aconsejó el alumno mientras se estiraba las arrugas del pantalón de su uniforme. Lentamente, levantó la vista y la fijó en la mirada de odio y ansiedad de Snape. Avanzó unos pasos y se situó frente a él. – Espero no tener que recordarte quién _empuja_ a quién aquí, Severus... – susurró, acercando su boca al oído del maestro mientras se aferraba a sus hombros para no caerse, pues estaba de puntillas.

Cuando Severus Snape notó cómo la lengua de su pupilo se introducía entre los recovecos grasientos de su lóbulo izquierdo, sintió cómo su desesperación decrecía a la vez que aumentaban su lujuria y la sensación de realizar actos prohibidos de forma deliberada... Creyó que no podría aguantar mucho más.

- Basta de juegos. – gimió, pero Draco continuó lamiendo.

- Siempre te ha gustado esto... – murmuró tiernamente.

- No, esta vez no – pidió Severus en tono suplicante y lo agarró de la rubia y engominada cabellera con delicadeza. – No aguantaré.

Draco observó profundamente sus ojos negros durante una fracción de segundo.

- Está bien. – sentenció a regañadientes. – Túmbate aquí. – ordenó eliminando los cachivaches de la mesa del profesor con un golpe de brazo.

El maestro se colocó boca arriba en el escritorio con su capa extendida como si de un pájaro decrépito y moribundo se tratara.

- Cierra los ojos – musitó Malfoy rozando con sus labios la boca del maestro. No era una orden, sino un ruego, y Severus se sorprendió, pero plegó los párpados.

Cegado como estaba del sentido de la vista, el hombre puso alerta sus otros sentidos. Notó el frufrú de la ropa cuando Draco se desembarazaba de su camisa y su corbata, así como el sonido metálico de su cinturón al dejar de sujetar sus pantalones. Y entonces sintió cómo él era desnudado por las hábiles y frías manos del chico de una forma pausada, pero decidida y regular, tal como siempre Draco _se lo hacía_. Su vello comenzó a erizarse según iba siendo desnudado, aunque no sentía frío alguno: un intenso calor asfixiante le hacía derretirse como la cera ante su alumno.

Y, entonces, un tiempo después, Severus se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban desnudos en su totalidad. No abrió los ojos, pero, aun así, lo notó.

Comenzaba, pues, la función…

***

Permiso para ponerme verde: CONCEDIDO.


	2. Severus Snape a punto de joder

_Disclaimer: No me hago responsable de los traumas causados por este capítulo. Los personajes no me pertenecen._

****

**Capítulo dos: Severus Snape, a punto de joder… una sorpresa**

Draco lo miraba entre asqueado y aburrido. Allí estaba _ese_, otra vez, _esperando_.

_Asqueroso murciélago…_

Quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, hacer de tripas corazón y acabar de una vez. Y, sin embargo, aquella vez se sentía incapaz. ¡Como desearía seguir en el pasillo con aquellas muchachas, y sentir sus suspiros, y firmarles hasta en el ombligo, y volverles a contar una y otra vez cómo él – y sólo él – había logrado apenas hacía una semana acabar con el hombre-lobo que se escondía en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido…! (N/T: Sí, he hecho de Hogwarts un lugar poco seguro...). Claro que en esa _caza _poca importancia había tenido el que él – y sólo él – se llevara todo el mérito de un cazador de hombres-lobo como Severus Snape… Al parecer, ambos habían llegado a una especie de _pacto_, un _pacto_ al cual Snape se había terminado _enganchado_.

Y allí estaba Draco, cobarde ahora ante el murciélago indefenso con el que tantos _pactos_ ya había hecho… o había echado, según se mire.

_¿Murciélago indefenso?_

Draco se relamió los labios del gusto. Una idea_ mágica _había acudido a su mente para hacerle aquel rato más pasajero y divertido, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera igual de_ gratificante _para _Murciélago_… pero no le importaba lo más mínimo_. _

Y esa idea tenía_ nombre y apellidos:_ madera de espino, 24 centímetros y medio, **muy** elástica.

***

Mientras tanto, Severus Snape comenzaba a inquietarse. Deseaba fieramente abrir los ojos y observar el cuerpo de aquel sangre pura, pues nunca lo había llegado a ver desnudo en su totalidad (N/T: Sé que puede sonar raro…¡Pero el Draquito no es tonto, no! xD).

_Por Merlín, ¿no le he dicho que no iba a aguantar mucho? ¿Quién coño puede tardar tanto en_ encender motores_? ¡Demonios! ¿No estará…?_

Un imaginativo relámpago visual cruzó por la mente del mortífago: las manos de Draco se deslizaban como culebras por su torso hasta erigir un erecto obelisco surcado por venas diminutas entre sus piernas. Quiso _volver a ver_ a Draco así, abrir los ojos y sentir cumplida su predicción. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió sus propias manos hasta más abajo de su ombligo peludo. Pero entonces…

Ten paciencia… - murmuró Draco agarrándole por las muñecas. – No querrás que acabemos antes de empezar, ¿verdad? – añadió por último.

Luego de aquello, Severus sintió como unos labios humedecían su _bellota _y ésta se elevaba con el resto del _cuerpo de serpiente_ hacia los labios que se separaban de ella poco a poco. (N/T: Fuera de coña y antes de que me matéis: _bellota_ es _glande_ en latín xD)

Comenzó a salivar como un perro al oír tañer campanas. Ya no podía más. ¡Tenía que abrir los ojos! ¡Quería ver! ¡YA!

***

Los párpados del murciélago se elevaban.

_¡Mierda!_

¡No podía permitir que desbaratara sus planes! Con un rápido movimiento de brazo, tapó la cara del mortífago con su camisa negra.

***

¿Se había ido la luz o es que se había quedado ciego? ¿Realmente había abierto los ojos o sólo era cosa suya? ¿Acaso el sexo le había vuelto majara? (N/T: Yo diría que sí). Hasta la _serpiente_ parecía _asustada_ por la inmediata pérdida de visión.

***

Justo a tiempo…

- Me has desobedecido – rugió el Slytherin. – Estoy decepcionado, Severus. Has estado a punto de arruinar una sorpresa maravillosa.

***

No lo había _visto_ tan enfadado desde que supo que Harry Potter había recibido una escoba último modelo en primer curso.

Con la camisa aún cubriéndole la cabeza – afortunadamente, al fin se había dado cuenta de la causa de su _ceguera_ – y sintiéndose el más arrepentido y pecador de los hombres, Snape susurró de manera apenas audible:

- Es que… Yo… Lo la-lamento… Yo… - tragó saliva.

- Tú… ¿qué? Debería marcharme y dejarte aquí a medias… - oyó decir a la voz enfadada del muchacho y, al momento, escuchó un ruido de pisadas.

- ¡NO! – gritó Snape sin moverse para no volver a molestar al Slytherin. Sintió que el sonido de pisadas se detenía. – Yo… - tragó saliva otra vez, pero su garganta estaba seca por la vergüenza. – Yo… por favor… Te necesito…

Silencio. ¿Qué más podría decir? ¿Que lo sentía mucho, que era un auténtico estúpido? ¡Sería capaz de hincarse de rodillas y suplicar y rogar y _hacer cualquier cosa_ con tal de un nuevo _pacto_! No obstante, pensó que si se movía, sentiría tentaciones de abrir los ojos de nuevo o tal vez su _antifaz_ se escurriría y cualquiera de esas cosas podría molestar al Malfoy. Así que sólo pidió con sumisión:

- Haré cualquier cosa… _Lo que sea_…

***

Draco Malfoy, desnudo y de pie ante una cría de murciélago asustada, sonrió con suficiencia. Su plan comenzaba a dar resultado. No en vano era un buen actor – en tercer curso había fingido de lo lindo como _héroe de guerra _por el ataque de unhipogrifo – y sabía cómo manejar a sus víctimas en el que era su punto fuerte: el sexo.

Colocó su corbata como una venda sobre la camisa que cubría el semblante de su profesor y sólo dijo:

- Date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro patas. Y, sobre todo,… no te quejes.

***

_Antes de que matéis, tengo una última voluntad: ¡comentad! :_)_


End file.
